Rook Tales
'Rook Tales '''is the sixty-second episode of ''Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot On Revonnah, Rook Shar, upon her father's blessing, is seen about to board a ship going to the Plumbers' Academy. Rook Da says he is proud of her and Sheriff Wat-Senn appears to escort Rook Shar to Plumbers' Academy. Da thanks Wat-Senn for taking Shar to Plumbers' Academy and Wat-Senn is glad to do so saying he has unofficial business to take care of. Shar asks where Young One is, hoping he isn't up to any trouble. Suddenly, a Revonnahgander appears by the name of Master Kundo and Da says they are honored to see him. However, Kundo isn't pleased that Shar is being sent away to Plumbers' Academy. Shar says it's her decision but Kundo doesn't want to listen, as it destroys their way of living. A young Revonnahgander speaks up saying he wants to be a Plumber like Rook Blonko and the rest of the Revonnahganders cheer. Kundo is determined to take Shar with him, but Da tells his daughter to board the ship quickly. Kundo says he doesn't want to hurt Da and asks him to stand aside. However, Da stands in his way, upsetting Kundo. Kundo easily takes down Da, telling him that his bones will heal and makes his way toward the ship. However, the ship is already to depart and Kundo quickly runs off (with Da wishing Shar a safe journey). Kundo manages to make it onto the ship and waits for his moment to strike. On Earth, Ben and Rook are out early with Ben complaining about how early they have gotten up. Rook says Shar's stop will be brief and he would miss her if he came later. Ben says he is busy and has stuff to do and notices how Lucky Girl has a fan page. On the ship, Shar tells Wat-Seen that she is excited and Wat-Senn tells her that they will be landing soon. Shar hears something, thinking it's a stowaway and Wat-Senn tells her to investigate. When Shar opens the luggage compartment, it turns out to be Young One. Shar is upset to see him but Young One says he has been off-world before in a faster ship. The captain suddenly speaks up and says they will land soon and Shar is forced to bring Young One with them. The ship lands and Rook greets his sister and is surprised to see Young One with them. Young One is excited to be back on Earth with Ben and Ben notices Shar's badge. Shar says she will be a Plumber soon and Max suddenly appears noticing Wat-Senn. Max and Wat-Senn share a friendly hug revealing to everyone else that they were rivals. Ben offers smoothies and, not too far away, Kundo is seen. At Mr. Smoothy, Young One comments on how it's the greatest day of his life and drinks three smoothies at the same time. Ben warns him to slow down but Young One gets brain freeze. Shar is still upset at Young One for leaving, saying he hasn't lost his bi'nthak yet. Ben tells Young One that all Revonnahganders lose their tails eventually but Young One is upset that he doesn't have a name yet at his age. Ben offers to get it off himself and Young One is excited to hear that. Kundo suddenly walks up and Ben wonders who he is. Rook recognizes Kundo and Young One tells Ben that he is the master of Revonnah-Kai. Kundo tells Rook he is ashamed to greet Rook and Shar tells everyone that Kundo intends to bring her home. Kundo also notices Young One with her and tells them to come with him. Ben stands in their way but Rook tells him that Kundo is a respected elder. Suddenly, Kundo knocks down Rook with his staff and Ben tells Kundo that he is the only one leaving. Kundo knocks the smoothy out of Ben's hand and Ben transforms into Water Hazard to do battle with Kundo. Water Hazard fires water blasts at Kundo but Kundo easily dodges and deflects them. Kundo then knocks down Water Hazard who transforms back into Ben. Kundo attempts to finish off Ben but Rook blocks it using his Proto-Tool. However, Rook's Proto-Tool ends up breaking in the process to the shock of Ben and Rook. Kundo tells Rook that he is fortunate that he is only there to return Shar and Young One but Kundo suddenly gets distracted by loud music coming from a nearby car. Rook says it's their chance to leave but Ben still believes he can take him before getting his mind changed after seeing Kundo effortlessly smashing the car. Young One is seen gathering pieces of the Proto-Tool and Ben and the rest leave with Kundo giving chase. Rook tells Young One to drop the pieces but Young One tells him he isn't. Shar suggests an evasion tactic but Ben says to run faster (Max and Wat-Senn can be seen playing air hockey nearby). Kundo suddenly becomes distracted by some televisions and Ben notices that Kundo doesn't like technology. Rook says that Kundo is "old school" and Ben gets an idea by leading everyone down an alley way. Kundo finds himself walking in the streets, horrified at all of the technology surrounding him. Having enough, Kundo uses a powerful technique known as Stone Cutter that knocks the cars aside. At Plumber HQ, Blukic and Driba are looking over the damaged Proto-Tool and Rook asks if it can be repaired. Blukic and Driba say that maybe it can be fixed while Ben is trying to figure out how to get Young One's bi'nthak off. However, both sides are having trouble trying to solve each other's problems. Blukic and Driba eventually try to help get Young One's bi'nthak off to no success. Shar tells Rook that she must go back into the streets as Kundo is a menace as he injured their father. Rook tells Shar that she is staying there and everyone is surprised that Rook used an contraction. Rook says that Kundo crossed the line and Ben offers to help out Rook. Rook tells Ben to watch over Shar and Ben is worried as Rook is unarmed. Rook says that Revonnah Kai will work against him and he walks out. Ben then goes back to take care of Young One's bi'nthak, not knowing Shar left. Ben ask Young One why he wants to lose his bi'nthak, to which Young One says he will have a name once he loses it. Ben remembers how he lost his baby tooth and Young One asks if he got anything for it. Ben says he got a quarter and Blukic and Driba have an idea of using radiation to get the bi'nthak off. However, Ben transforms into Terraspin saying he'll try something less risky and tries to blow off the bi'nthak. However, Terraspin is unsuccessful and transforms back into Ben. Ben isn't about to give up and uses Four Arms, Buzzshock, and Rath, all with no success. In a hall, Shar is seen asking Magister Patelliday questions about being a Plumber. Max and Wat-Senn are seen playing a shooting game while Ben, Blukic, and Driba are still trying to figure out how to get Young One's bi'nthak off. Young One is seen trying to fix the Proto-Tool and almost does. In Undertown, Rook is asking the citizens if he has seen Kundo but doesn't get an answer. Kundo, on the rooftops, suddenly leaps down toward Rook. Back at Plumber HQ, Patelliday tells Shar about Rook's monitor duty is the heart and soul of the operation and Shar notices Rook fighting Kundo on a monitor in Undertown. Kundo knocks down Rook saying he has taught him better and Rook says his father was proud of his Revonnah Kai skill. Shar suddenly appears and Kundo attempts to use his Stone Cutter technique on her. Rook blocks the attack but gets knocked down and his Proto-Tech Armor is damaged in the process. Max and Wat-Senn are seen fishing and Kundo is taking Rook and Shar to a ship. Kundo says that the captain is willing to make a stop on Revonnah in exchange for Amber Ogia and still intends to capture Young One. At Plumber HQ, Blukic and Driba's room is completely damaged and Young One's bi'nthak still hasn't come off. Ben says he isn't going to give up but Blukic tells them to get out. Ben notices that Young One almost has the Proto-Tool fixed but still doesn't work. Ben asks Patelliday if he has seen Shar and Patelliday says she took off after seeing something on the monitor. Young One searches through the monitors and notices that Rook has been defeated by Kundo and that he and Shar are being taken on a ship. Ben and Young One race off to Undertown and confront Kundo. Kundo tells Young One to get into the ship but Ben says it's not going to happen before telling Young One to look for Rook and Shar. Ben transforms into Wildvine and launches explosive seeds at Kundo. However, they have no effect on him and Kundo easily takes down Wildvine. Wildvine transforms back into Ben and Ben transforms into Bloxx and surrounds Kundo. Kundo breaks out easily using his staff and Bloxx turns back into Ben. Ben then transforms into Kickin Hawk, saying he is his best close combat fighter. Kickin Hawk manages to break Kundo's staff but Kundo still takes him down, causing Kickin Hawk to turn back into Ben. Ben wonders how Kundo is doing that and Rook appears saying Ben is fighting him incorrectly, like he was. Rook and Kundo battle again and Rook manages to gain the upper hand on Kundo. Rook says he has fought many species in the past but Kundo attempts to finish off Rook with the Stone Cutter. Young One throws Rook his newly-repaired Proto-Tool and Rook manages to block the Stone Cutter causing Kundo to get sent flying into the chemical ship. Rook attempts to help Kundo but the chemicals pour onto him and seemingly kill him. Ben wonders if he is gone while Rook believes he is. Shar hears the ship about to depart and it flies off without her. Ben notices Max and Wat-Senn doing something and wonders what they are doing. Max says it's a tie breaker and Shar tells Wat-Senn that he should have stopped the ship. Max says that Rook can take her to Plumbers' Academy and Rook agrees to do it. Young One's bi'nthak finally falls off, much to his excitement and Max takes down Wat-Senn. Elsewhere, Kundo is revealed to be alive but his robotic arm, thanks to the Medic's treatment. Back at Plumber HQ, Ben says that he made the bi'nthak fall of, but Young One says they fall off in their own time. Rook asks Young One what his name will be and Young One decides to be called Rook Ben. Rook Ben then gives Ben his bi'nthak but everyone notices Max and Wat-Senn still fooling around. The two share a handshake and Rook takes Shar away in his Proto-TRUK. Wat-Senn then walks off with Rook Ben and Max tells Ben that he had a grandfather named "Ben". Ben asks Max if he wants a smoothy but Max says no, much to Ben's disappointment. Major Events * Kundo and Kyle Monitor make their debuts. * Sheriff Wat-Senn is revealed to be an old rival and friend of Max. * Rook Shar attends the Plumbers' Academy. * Rook's brother loses his Bi'nthak and gets an official name: Rook Ben. Characters *Ben Tennyson (5 and 16 years old) *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Rook Shar *Rook Ben *Blukic *Driba *Sheriff Wat-Senn *Rook Da *Magister Patelliday *Rook Bralla *Rook Shi (cameo) *Rook Shim (cameo) *Medic *Toby Monitor *Kyle Monitor (first appearance) *Violet-Worst (cameo) *Orange-Worst (cameo) *Pink-Worst (cameo) *Alien Kid (cameo) *Sock Vendor (cameo) *Gil Steptoe (cameo) *Tentacle Vendor (cameo) *Julius (cameo) Villains *Kundo (first appearance) Aliens Used *Water Hazard *Terraspin *Four Arms (cameo) *Buzzshock (cameo) *Rath (cameo) *Wildvine *Bloxx *Kickin Hawk Quotes Errors *Wildvine had his 11 year old appearance in this episode. *When Rook first started fighting Kundo, he was seen with the Proto-Tool, despite it being under repair at the time. Allusions * The fish from Catfight that resembles the Pokemon Magikarp appears again alongside a bigger fish that resembles like Magikarp's evolution, Gyarados. *Kundo's fate is very similar to Darth Vader's due to Kundo being severely burned and turned into a cyborg. **Additionally, Kundo's fate shows major parallels with the fate of the Joker in the 1989 film Batman. This can be seen with him falling into the acid, being presumed dead by the hero(s), but showing him revived later in scene by a medic "having done everything (he) could". Kundo regards himself a monster when he see his own reflection in the glass and smashes the handmirror, much like the Joker in the movie. *The scene of Ben licking his red color smoothie off the ground is very similar to how Bruce Lee licks his own blood in his movies. Trivia *This episode was originally named Separation Anxiety.http://new.spring.me/#!/robacena758/q/567938916452160499 *In one scene, Rook spoke to his siblings with a contraction for the first time. References Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba